


Shut Up, Science

by herwhiteknight



Series: 365 Days of Sarah/Cosima [17]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Speeches, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: Cosima dresses up for a scientific presentation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Picture in-text drawn by g33kych33ky on tumblr, which you can find here: http://g33kych33ky.tumblr.com/post/133740428051
> 
> Day 18 of 365.

“Cos ask you too?” Sarah grunted as she stuffed her hands in her pockets, looking distinctly uncomfortable and out of place in the crowd full of well-dressed, well-to-do scientists.

“Moral support, yeah,” Felix answered as he preened and cast his eye appreciatively over mingling personnel, a fair majority of them crisp and clean in their freshly pressed suits.

“She had to know you would just be checking out the other presenters,” Sarah rolled her eyes even as her own eyes scanned for any sign of Cosima. “Thought she told me she would find me before she went on,” she muttered, shuffling her feet as she caught a disdainful glance from someone. “Jesus,” she growled, running a hand through her hair.

“Look,” Felix said as he put a hand on her shoulder, “The program says she'll be on in ten minutes. She's probably getting here right now, yeah? Your girlfriend's always late, right?”

“Constantly,” Sarah shook her head in half-exasperation, “But I swear if any of her other _fellows_ looks at me like I'm something that just snuck in off the street-”

“Can't really blame them, now can you?” Felix sighed, taking a piece of her hair and attempting to tuck it behind her ear. “You couldn't have worn one of your suits, could you darling.”

Sarah swatted at his hand before promptly shoving her hand back into her pockets. “Gender stereotypes, Fee,” Sarah snapped, “Every time I hear Cos talk about these guys, they all sound like such stuck up pricks – I'd rather have them judge me for my _fashion choices_ than judge Cos for dating some gender-confused dyke.”

Felix pursed his lips slightly, but his eyes were soft. “Cosima loves you, no matter what anyone says about you,” he reassured her, reaching for her arm.

“I know that Fee,” Sarah sighed, letting him squeeze her arm for a moment before shrugging, “We should probably get closer to the stage, yeah? I wanna make sure she sees us.”

“Darling, you're a black leather cloud in this sea of white lab coats, I'm sure she'll see you,” Felix said, “Besides, that hair of yours is hard to miss.”

“M'not the _only_ one wearing black,” she grumbled, “Plenty of other people wearing black suits.”

“Yes, but none of them are _leather_ ,” Felix said pointedly.

“Fine,” Sarah tossed her hands up in the air, “Yeah okay, whatever. Let's just get up front yeah? She told me she was gonna be wearing something, uh... special. So.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Felix drawled as they started to weave through the prim and proper crowd, “If she walks on in nothing but thigh highs-”

“Felix!” Sarah smacked his arm. Hard. “Jesus, Fee! She's been super nervous about this presentation, yeah? Try to take things seriously, please.”

“Jesus. Sorry,” he replied, rubbing his arm as they sat down a couple rows from the front near the end of the row. “Didn't know this was such a big deal.”

“Yeah, well,” Sarah sighed heavily, “It is. Cos has been talking 'bout this presentation for at least a month now. An' she's been freaking out 'bout her outfit for lot longer than that.”

“And.. what exactly is she doing her talk on?”

Sarah just shrugged. “I dunno. That _doesn't_ make me a bad girlfriend,” she cut him off just as he was about to cut in with a snarky remark. “I try to listen, you know! But it all goes over my head. And, plus she gets all sexy when she starts talking about her research, s'not _my_ fault I get all distracted, yeah?”

“Oh my god, you two are disgusting,” Felix rolled his eyes.

Sarah ignored him. “She should be on any minute now – yeah, look, here comes the emcee,” Sarah pointed, feeling her gut twist with nerves and excitement for Cosima. She had been so over the moon at this opportunity – one of the select few women chosen to speak at this event. _Sexism was still very blatantly obvious in the sciences,_ Cosima had said. Which was part of the reason she had been so particularly panicky about her outfit, whether she should wear a dress or a suit jacket, what kind of statement she was going to try to make.

“...now for our next speaker, Cosima Niehaus,” the emcee announced to mildly polite applause. Sarah stopped after only clapping a few times herself, too busy craning her neck to catch sight of her girlfriend the second she stepped up onto the platform.

“Uh, hey everyone,” Cosima grinned, her wrists and fingers devoid of their usual jewellery. But that's not what caused Sarah's jaw to hit the floor.

Her girlfriend had forgone both the dress and the suit jacket in favour of a perfectly tailored three-piece suit and a black pattern bow tie. The black, single-button suit jacket opened to reveal a maroon waistcoat that hugged Cosima's curves in all the right place but still seemed to have movement enough to allow for Cosima's relaxed stance as she tucked a hand into her black dress pant pocket.

“Sorry if I seem a little out of sorts,” she waved her free hand in the air, and Sarah's gaze tracked the movement with glazed eyes. “I just got here, like, two minutes ago. Never on time, my girlfriend will tell you that,” she paused for a moment, her eyes scanning for a moment before landing on Sarah. “Hey babe,” she quirked one corner of her lips before she continued on to address the crowd.

“She's taking a couple pages from your book, it seems,” Felix leaned over and whispered in Sarah's ear, taking his eyes off of Cosima as she launched into her presentation and turning to Sarah, a shit-eating grin flickering on his lips for a second - “ _Oh_ and you're drooling, okay,” he pulled back slightly. “Alright that'll be enough of that.”

Just as Felix pulled out a tissue, Cosima cleared her throat slightly on stage. “Sorry, sorry,” she apologized with yet another wave that quickly disappeared into her other pocket, “I'm, like, really nervous. Just a sec,” she pulled a lighter from her pocket and set it down on the podium with a clack. “I always find that going natural helps the nerves and the thought processes and all that,” Cosima explained with a grin.

“She's not actually-” Felix gaped as Cosima pulled open her suit jacket and reached into the inside pocket, pulling out a small tin.

“She is,” Sarah's jaw fell open again as she watched the nimble movements of Cosima's fingers as she lifted a roach to her lips and flicked her Zippo open expertly. A small grunt of disappointment was heard through the mic as she snapped the lighter shut for a moment, poking her tongue out from her lips to wet down the end of the paper before securing it between her lips again and making quick work of lighting it. Smoke rose like a snake as she took a pull. “Better,” Cosima gave a muffled sigh as the roach twitched in her mouth as her lips moved.

“Okay, so,” Cosima carried on, taking a moment to observe the reactions of the crowd, most of which all had the same expression of shock – save for one, which also added an element of _horny_ to the mix of shock. _Awesome_ , Cosima smirked to herself. “Now where was – oh yeah, okay so...”

“Somebody's gonna get laid tonight,” Felix teased, having managed to pull himself out of his surprise.

Not so with Sarah. Her expression was still vacant and hungry and _wanting_ all at once as she tracked Cosima's movements with the stillness of a predator lying in wait, her eyes following every small tic, watching the way that the smoke curled around her face and the way that her lips curled around the roach. Felix was pretty sure that Sarah didn't blink for the entire twenty minutes that was Cosima's presentation.

“Thank you Miss Niehaus for that, um, _fascinating_ alternate point of view on the science of clones,” the emcee coughed slightly as he clapped a few times while Cosima made her way offstage. “Now, if the next speaker would give us a few moments to clear the air, we will...”

“C'mon,” Sarah muttered to Felix, barely waiting for him to recognize that Sarah was moving before she was up and out of her seat on her way to meet Cosima in the wings.

“Sarah!” Cosima whisper-yelled as she stepped away from the curtains, “Oh my god, I did terribly, I was like, a complete mess, I'm never gonna be invited back, and _smoking pot_ what the hell was I _thinking_ , that was _so stupid-”_

Sarah grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a fierce kiss, cutting off her rambling. After several heated moments, she growled against Cosima's swollen lips, “You talk too much Cos.”

Disoriented but still panicked from the speech, “God I was awful, wasn't I, I didn't properly explain-”

Sarah just yanked her back in and shut her up, pressing her body as close to Cosima's as possible, taking in every aspect of Cosima's outfit as best as possible, because she wouldn't be wearing it for much longer. “You _really_ need to shut up sometimes,” Sarah husked.

Cosima blinked, obviously still confused from the sudden sexual tension and the remaining post-presentation nerves. Felix took pity on her, explained bluntly as Sarah started to tug her girlfriend towards the door, “She could barely keep it in her pants for your entire presentation, you know.”

“Oh...,” Cosima blinked once more as a smirk cornered her lips. “So uh.. you liked the outfit then?”

“More than you know,” Sarah growled, tugging at Cosima's arm and leading them out to the car.

“Mm, I think I'm about to know,” Cosima hummed as Sarah pushed her back up against the side of the car and hungrily kissed at her neck.

“We need to get home. _Now._ ”

 


End file.
